Sword Dances
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: She was the perfect image of a maiden in Feudal Japan, the sash around her waist tied in a large knot behind her.An image of perfect beauty in Logan’s eyes. Sequel to Deadly Little Miho.


I have finally gotten around to writing a sequel to 'Deadly Little Miho'. I have kept all the character that stayed alive in the previous story in this one and have added the cameo appearance of a few characters

Just to let you know, the translation for the Japanese is at the bottom. Their meaning will be important as you read.

I hope this is up to scratch of what I did last time and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Sword Dances**

Swish…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_!

The silver of the blade danced around its wielder in the drizzling rain and guarded him with razor sharp fangs of steel.

Brining his katana around in an arch, the darkly dressed man lowered himself to his knee as he swung down from an overhead strike and standing with a rising underhand strike.

His body twists around into cartwheel handless in the air, performing another attack with lethal and surgical precision as his hand and sword attacks in a perfect straight line.

Swish…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_…Swish…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_!

He progresses through his sword forms masterfully, the small explosions of water on his blade and face not even disturbing him the slightest.

His flaming eyes scorched over the silver metal as he held the weapon near his eyes, the raging turquoise color untamed and wild.

Pulling the blade back in flurry of water, the one man who guarded Old Town leaped six vertical feet in the air. Twisting his hips in a spiral with his feet closed together, the warrior made seven perfect cuts before landing on the balls of his toes and striking along the ground.

A frizzle of sparks danced on the blade and ground as the katana moved.

Swish…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_!

One foot whipped around him and to the side, makes a wave of water rise up around him and he then sent the blade through the water droplets. Using the side thrown momentum of his body, the man was sent in a horizontal twirl across the rooftop.

He was damn near flawless in his execution of the attack, throwing himself into a slide.

He was warrior of the old age, trained to perfect lethality with the bladed weapons and his hands. Trained to a point were those that opposed him, even with three guns each, didn't stand a chance against his fury.

Trained to be the perfect warrior…

Much like the one behind him.

Swish…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_…Swish…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_.

Miho watches him and his blade in a lethal dance, one testing the other constantly in theses form of the sword.

Logan continued to give her small surprises and even after three weeks of living in Old Town, he still had many tricks up his sleeve and some tricks only known to her.

His left pant leg flew in perfectly controlled kicks while sword was resting against the back of his arm, jumping into a perfect spin kick. The cast off that the water created by, bother the sword and the kick, was phenomenal.

_Swish_…Swish…Swish…Swish……_Swish_!

Twisting his body, Logan spun sideways at the last second and landed in crouching kneel and whipped the blade across with lethal ease.

Many tricks indeed.

He was a _kage senshi_.

A true shadow warrior of the sword and of silence…

Swish…_Swish_…Swish…Swish……_Swish_!

As he flawlessly sheaths his katana upon his back, Miho approaches him and wraps her arms around him from behind. Logan inhales deeply, his sleeveless shirt rising with his breath.

Her touch is an electric jolt to him, Logan's breath out a ragged release as he closes his eyes.

"Your very good, Logan-_kun_." Miho said softly that the rain nearly drowned her voice out.

She never speaks very loudly if and when she talks.

It's always the same light, gentle tones that sing a winter solstice symphony, like the snowflakes falling on fresh powder.

"_Arigatou_, Miho-_tenshi_." Logan replied, his scorching voice like fire in her veins as he turned to look at her. "I hope I didn't worry you, disappearing from Gail's and Wendy's meeting and all; I'm no talker and I had to train."

Logan carefully wrapped his arms over hers as she lifted her face to his; a small, almost unnatural soft smile on his face was greeted by another on the Japanese pixie.

The meetings of the Old Town often consisted of the Wendy and her twin Goldie, who were considered the next level of authority above Gail, and several of the veteran prostitutes, of which Gail was included in.

Logan had been required to there at the end of his first week so that it could be made quiet clear what he was here for and his intentions of being a guardian of Old Town.

Well, needless to say, Logan told them why he was there and hadprovoked an interesting display of what he was capable of.

* * *

"_Miho. She is my only reason for being here and with that reason comes the concern and protection of all her friends." Logan stated softly, his voice cutting through any murmurs in the room with ease. "Don't like it; well, fuck, that's tough shit."_

_Wendy, Goldie, Gail and two other girls sat in front of Logan, the leather coat clad man only outsized by the handle of his katana handle. His arms were firmly crossed over his chest and he was engaged in a stare down with the temperamental Wendy._

_Needless to say, Logan had brass balls for doing that._

_And right behind him was Deadly Little Miho. Her gaze unreadable to others, her face often the way she communicates to people. Except for Logan and Gail, the only two she will speak to._

_Gail; because she trust the older woman with her life after Dwight brought her here and has saved her numerous times._

_Logan; because he is what she wants and has the fury and skill of a shogun's army to match her. _

_And she cares deeply for him._

_Uncrossing her legs, Wendy walked up to Logan. His scraggly black hair that normally had strands dangling over face was shoved back and his black shirt was dry, having just put it on not an hour ago._

"_How do we now that you as good as everyone claims?" Wendy asked coldly, Logan raising his brows to this. "I won't have these streets protected by anyone who can't confirm their skills."_

_Logan gave her a look that was indescribable, steeping closer to her. "Are you challenging me to prove my skill?"_

_All the girls around the room stood up and circled around him and Wendy, Miho narrowing her eyes to keep confusion from her face. She had no idea Logan would try to play this card._

"_Yes, I do."_

_Logan's chest gave of deep rumble as his right moved in a blur. In an instant, Logan had his sword out and extended to the side; the blade was tilted off to the side so the tip of his katana went past Becky's face. _

_Suddenly all the girls had guns out and aimed a Logan's head, who merely raised a hand to signal them to wait, Miho holding both swords near Logan's left hip and right shoulder. Becky was frozen, her blue eye terror filled as Logan look impassively at her._

_He flicked his wrist._

_A long lock of brown hair fell to the ground._

"_As you wish." Logan said coldly, looking at every girl. "Have these…charming ladies, those that carry guns, to stand around me with the weapons level at my head."_

_Wendy was completely baffled by his request. "Why?" _

"_Just…fucking…do it" Logan growled, his unshaven face and actions making the brute known as Marv appear to be a gentle puppy._

_Wendy nodded her head and, as the girls moved in a circle around him, Logan put his arms around her neck. The sword was held high with its curved bend arched behind Wendy's head. The light, although dim, sent a flare of light down the serrated edge of the sword._

_Miho silently walk next to Gail, who hadn't taken a step into the circle but kept her guns level with Logan._

_Logan closed his eyes as he lowered the sword behind Wendy and then struck. His blade whipped around him and Wendy in a full circle and then arch above their head in six directions, while whipping on either side of him but at Wendy._

_Miho watched as he closed his eyes and opened them at different points, his face absolutely calm. Twisting diagonally to deliver a flying attack, Logan briefly meet Miho's eyes and then made three uprising arcs with his sword._

_He suddenly held the blade vertically flush against his chest and somersaulted backwards, land on his feet. The katana handle was held at his waist by his right hand and his left hand was hovering above the hilt._

_His left palm then struck against the hilt, a heavy thud mingled with metallic chime sounded out._

_And then the guns fell to pieces, the metal shards clunking on the floor. _

_Logan stood behind Wendy with his back to her Wendy and sheathed his sword. Before she could turn around, Wendy's clothes and several other garments on the other girls fell to the ground._

_With not a scratch on any of the girls._

_Logan gave a smirk at Miho's raised eyebrows and her faint smile._

_Goldie gave him an appraising smile at her sister's state and looked a Logan; the twins were identical in looks but not personality. _

_While her sister just Logan as a man and a dangerous and lethal machine of killing, Goldie saw his desire to be with Miho and to help her and her friends. _

_She understood Logan and why he was here tonight. It was burning in his turquoise eyes, the sea green fires of eyes were much like the ocean and the fire in one. _

_Both were beautiful and calming to look at, but when angered and unleashed, the furry they held in their power was beyond reckoning._

_She saw the goodness that Sin City smothered in the depth of those eyes and trust those that could be. Despite their reputation of being bat shit crazy or free walling loose cannons. _

_She was the nice one._

"_I guess you are good." She said pleasantly, looking at Miho and then him again. "Logan, as long as you use these skills against those come looking for trouble and don't hurt any of the girls, I see no reason to let you stay here."_

"_Thank you, Goldie." Logan glanced back at Wendy as he walked out with Miho, a smile, strangely similar to a smirk, spreading out on his mouth. "You might want to get dressed, Wendy. It's a bit cold out tonight."_

_The curses that followed were most un-lady like, a cackling and angelic series of laughter ringing out.

* * *

_

In the two weeks that followed, Gail set up a sweep patrol for Logan to make every night. Between him and Miho, they covered every main road, alley way and sidewalk that lead into and out of Old Town.

An inescapable hunters net, the ultimate spider's web.

Although their routes were different, the two lovers were lucky by the chance of them over lapping at different points. And this caused them to become…distracted.

Logan gently brushed a few strands of wet hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Miho smiled at him; his gentler side was constantly suppressed when he was working or training, but came out when just the two were together. He might have been a killer day and night like she was, just as long as they found time for one another.

"At least you don't have to have Dallas with you on your route anymore,_ saiai_." Miho said, kissing his forehead when Logan groan and sigh exasperatedly, a fake look of pain crossing his face.

Dallas was commissioned by Wendy to go with Logan for two weeks, so that they had someone witnessing him and his actions for a while. It was just a precaution, one that Logan and Miho understood them taking.

Hell, Dallas was even a great gal to talk to and helped explain things to Logan.

The only problem was the way that Logan moved.

He ran from point to point, leaping from roof to roof. He had to wait an extra ten minutes for Dallas just to catch up. And when he would do some acrobatic insanity to move around obstacles and people and then engage his enemies in brutal hand combat.

Dallas would shout her annoyances, surprises, side commentary and other remarks that either confused or just annoyed Logan. Not to mention distract his concentration.

Logan lowered his head onto her shoulder and gave a sigh of mock relief, Miho turning slightly to kiss along his neck.

"The peace and quiet is unbelievable, _bijin_." Logan said, Miho shaking as she tried not to laugh. "It was hell when she wanted to listen to country music."

Miho smack Logan on the arm good naturedly and the Japanese pixie's lover pulled away from her to grin at her. He was an influence on her, no question.

"How much more of your _katas_ is there?" Miho asked resting her hands on her swords.

Logan was skilled, so he trained to retain all the skill he gained. He could further them if he practiced them enough. Miho knew this because she also pushed herself to exceed her previous limits in the past.

They might have had different motive for learning the sacred arts of combat and sword play and different _sensei_, but they were connected by it.

They had talked late into the night on several occasions, talking quietly and softly about their pasts and how they came to be the way they are. Logan told her about his training in Hokkaidō and Shikoku and the masters he had studied under.

He told her about his eighteen years in Japan and importantly the three that had inspired and mentored him.

_Shujin Kakashi_, _Sensei Tatsumaki_ and _Shujin Ryuu_.

His only teachers that had been willing to teach him, regardless of his heritage.

All others thought it was a disgrace for him to learn from them.

_Shujin Kakashi_ and _Sensei Tatsumaki_ were Logan's first two teachers he trained under for two of the fighting styles and his acrobatics.

_Shujin Ryuu_ was the master of the school that Logan's first teachers taught at and upon seeing Logan defeat four of the top students, took him on as his prodigal apprentice. He was responsible for Logan's amazing _kenjutsu_ and _iaijutsu_ skills and even finalized his stealth training.

Fourteen years, the man dedicated to Logan.

_Shujin Ryuu_. He was killed before Logan came back to Basin City; by who, Logan never found out and nearly given up looking.

He still trained to his exhaustion, in honor of that one _sensei_.

His true _shujin_ of the martial arts

"Maybe two more sets; possible four if I mess up." Logan said as he rolled his neck, snapping and popping sounds coming from him. "I don't want to chance a screw up on my patrol, Miho-_tenshi_."

"I understand that, and that you need to spar as well." Miho said slyly.

Logan gave her a look as she slid out her swords, his mouth sliding on his face to a smile as he drew his katana. Miho rubbed her thumb on the handle, her knees and back bending slightly to bow to Logan.

Slowly, she knelt down onto one knee with her swords held out, one above and over her head and the other out to the sides with the teeth of the sword facing Logan; Logan held his perfect straight in front of him, the blade like an extension of his arms and bowed his head to her.

The rain, the wind, the stray bolt of lightening, the trickle that rang from somewhere, the sound of cars rolling in and out……everything was lost for a moment as they stared at each other.

Leaning back ever so slightly onto her back foot, Miho leaped forward.

Her first sword, her right hand one, pushed his sword aside and the other one, the left hand one, came down at his face.

Logan allowed the blade to be pushed aside, bringing it fluidly back in front of him to block Miho's striking sword.

Spinning to the right, Logan dropped to the ground and clipped her legs out with a blurring sweep kick.

Miho let her legs fly out from under her and then flipped in the air to land on her feet; she cross her swords to block a strike from Logan.

Miho pushed back and scissor crossed her sword in front of her, the sword flashing in the lightening as they flew at his face.

Logan jumped back and landed on his shoulders with the flat of the blade under his body so his hands could catch him; springing up to his feet, lands the first attack by kicking Miho in the chest.

Miho stumbles back as she watches Logan back flipped and kicks his sword up when he lands, the blade whirling all around him. He stops with his blade out to the side and his left hand extended out from his chest.

Logan: 1

Miho: 0

Miho smiles; she loves a good challenge, especially a sword fight.

Logan attacks first this time; charging at her, Logan's sword falls behind him and then rise up from his feet to attempt a under hand slash.

Miho's right handed sword collides while the two sword warriors smile, her left sword whistling air because it's so fast.

Pushing back at his lover's sword, Logan swings up and around. His katana catches hers and brings it over his head to land atop her other sword, his single blade slicing at her from pinning her swords.

Throwing her body sideways, Miho's handless cartwheel threw Logan in a spin and the moment she landed, her foot nailed him in the head.

Since Logan was turning into the kick, his body immediately slammed on the ground and, after a moment, gave a chuckle. Opening his legs, Logan spun himself around with his feet and hips until he was spinning on his left hand.

He then pushed up, flipping onto his feet. Logan rested the flat of the blade on his shoulder and watched Miho's little victory dance.

Extending her hands out to her arms full length, Miho whirled her arms around her body to make the blades appear like silver blurs. She casually tossed her right hand one in the air and caught it deftly, a sly smirk on her face.

She loved to equal odds, especially when it meant retaliation with Logan.

Logan: 1

Miho: 1

Logan raised an eye brow as his smile grew when she extended both hand before her and held tips facing inwards. Whipping his sword up, Logan ran at Miho again with his sword extended to the side.

Miho pulled her blades in to make a triangular point with her swords but Logan did some thing else.

Something completely out of the ordinary.

He made it look like he was going to cut upwards but instead Logan dropped down and planted his left hand on the ground. Throw his feet forward, Logan slid through her legs into a crouch.

Miho spun around and brought both swords down at him, her back to a wall as Logan's left hand went pressed on the back of the katana blade as he blocked bother her swords.

Standing up in a single movement, Logan slammed Miho against the wall and held his hips to her and his mouth claiming hers.

Miho takes a long deep breath through her nose, the tips of her blades dragging down the wall and the serrated teeth of the sword on Logan's own sword. Logan licked her bottom lips, begging entrance to Miho's mouth.

She complied almost immediately.

Logan: 101

Miho: 1

Miho moaned and began to rub and grind her hips against his, his knee running up and own her inner left thigh. Her hands were finally by her head and Logan let his sword fall behind him and knocked hers from her hands.

He hands had better things to do.

Miho broke away and began to kiss down his neck, suckling at his throat like a lethal bloodsucker. Her clawed at the back of his sleeveless shirt and traced over several scars and over the tattoo only she and a few other had seen or even knew he had.

A special tattoo.

One with a purpose that only a scarce few knew.

Miho smiled as she ran her shin up his leg and toward his groin area and bites his ear tenderly. Logan was a highly skilled warrior with the mental precision of a surgeon, but he was an animal at heart, wild and untamed.

And she knew how to let him out.

Logan: 101

Miho: 200

Spinning him so he was against wall, Miho was caught off guard when he turned her in his arms. His hand moved from her hips, up along her wonderful torso, along the ribs he rubs to tenderly at night and grabbed her clothed breast from the underneath.

His face was nuzzling her neck when Miho let out her soft gasp. One of her small delicate hands reached behind her and grabbed a fist full of his hair. His hands tightened with hers and Miho squirmed at the rubbing of his thumbs.

"You are a tease, Miho." Logan growled, kissing her pulse and up her jaw line. "But is this for tonight or earlier?"

A soft whimper of pleasure. That is Logan's answer and reward.

A loud crash shook them both out of their moment; Logan releasing Miho and pulling out a chain while Miho dropped into a crouch to grab her swords and hold them at the ready.

The seconds ticked by, the drizzle of the rain nearly deafening and the breaths of the two like thunder on the African plains.

Logan glided from behind her and scooped up his sword with one hand while the other looped the chain around his left hand. He was completely silent, his footsteps like hers in silence despite his boots and his motions fluidly dipping in and out of shadows.

Logan hops on the edge of the roof like some sort of demonic guardian gargoyle waiting to sweep down and consume his enemy's souls and reek his horrific acts of violent.

His hands were held behind him, out of sight until they struck with lethal force.

His lethal force, the force he had been nicknamed in Old Town by the moment he fought in the bar.

Lethal Logan

He was crouched there for a while, Miho carefully walking to him. He slowly stood up and took a few steps back, swing his sword around his wrist before sheathing it and the chain seemingly snaked back up his arm. He then looked at her with an emotionless mask that bore a ghost smile

"Fucking cats, having a turf issue." Logan said as he walked to her and grabbed his coat that had been on the ground. "Let's head back to the bar and see if Old Town is off lockdown."

Miho sheathed her sword in a flawless fashion, her brown eyes dazzling with what that meant. The bar was under her home, where he stayed with Miho. This often meant that they would retreat in the latest hours of night to their private dwelling.

Away from tall eyes to just be seen by one another.

Logan took her hand, her soft one in his rough one. His flaming eyes burn deep into her smothering orbs as they left the roof.

The rest of the night, that was theirs…

* * *

Miho leaned her back against Logan's chest, her lover's hand resting on the curve of her hip. The unusual couple was sitting in the bar, their work not needed since the streets were closed early for the night.

His jacket was covering his bare arms and the tails hung over the edge as the two sat there in the dark, blending with the shadows.

They were in the back, the quietest of the booths at the moment. These ones were reserved for Gail and her crew of enforcers. They hadn't question Gail when she started to look up the gates around the town and just told her they would wait in the bar for her.

It wasn't wise to question Gail, not really wise at all at times.

The door opens and Logan's eyes subtly look up and follow the person in. Logan feels a soft hand reach up and cup his face and diverts his attention to his lover.

Logan instinctively scanned the people that came in every now and again, his intensely burning eyes moving slowly and with measured stares. Logan knows of the wars waged within the alleys and makes in it clear all were he stands with his looks.

Warning looks.

Like a tiger, protecting his mate from anyone stupid enough to come close. But the tiger's mate needs no protection and he knows this.

Miho sighs and caresses his head as Logan's face lowers down to her neck, softly kissing her neck. Miho tightens the muscles in her legs to keep her entire skin form quivering, his scalding breath and burning lips were still something to get used to at times.

And she wasn't the only one having issues adjusting to him. The other girls had issues with being protected by him at times.

He had been at Old Town for nearly three weeks and had he was still considered a threat by many of the girls, despite the fact he had sworn himself to protecting them.

It was actually his skills that scared the girls.

His fighting skills were lethal, seemingly better than Miho and their combined stealth was almost ridiculous. He would drop out of no where and beat the daylight out someone with out even reaching for a weapon.

After that, Logan would vanish with the person. Where he took the offender of Old Town and what happened to them, he made Miho proud.

Logan smiled against her soft skin when he heard Miho gasp softly as he lifted her into his lap. The table shadowed her lap completely, so no one saw his hand stroking and rubbing her upper thigh areas.

His finger tips running dangerously along extremely sensitive skin.

Miho restrained her body to just breathing harder, gulping as Logan softly licked her neck. He knew just what to do to her to excite her and shock her.

His hands slide further up.

Miho's reaction limited to her eyes widening and turning to look at him with a strange smile that border line playfully and seductively while Logan just grins assumedly and leans his forehead on hers.

"_Chikan_" Miho whispered, her lips barely moving as she fought a smile.

"Oh, you wound me so, my _akarui fushichou_." Logan said, his fluent Japanese still amazing to her.

Miho sighs, a chuckle mixed with that sigh, and as she looks away, immediately tenses up to place her mask back on.

Logan responds instantly, his eyes noticing the dominatrix walking towards them and the teasing smile she bore.

Gail had a large coat on for a change and a weird hat as far as both warriors were concerned. But they never bother to question, it was too much hassle. Gail took a seat in their both and the couple merely turned their heads to look at her, neither removing from the other's embrace.

A waitress brought a round of drinks, a shot of something for Gail, tequila for Miho and frosty beer for Logan. Normally, it was water for the both of them but on their night off they indulged in some alcoholic pleasures

The three nodded their thanks to the waitress and resumed their silent meeting.

"Gail, is there a reason why Old Town is closed tonight?" Logan asked, his eyes studying her facial expression.

"You think brothels stay open all the time and the ladies running them don't any kind of break or time off?" Gail laughed after telling him, Logan chuckling quietly at the Amazon warrior woman.

"Sorry, I just didn't know."

Gail waved him off as she took a long sip from her drink. "Don't worry about it. Besides, from what Miho and the girls have told me, you've earned this night."

Logan had been taking a swing from his brew when he paused and looked at her, a smile gleaming in his eyes. Rest the glass down gently, he lifted his arms to wrap them around Miho's shoulders and around her lower set of ribs.

The Japanese pixie lifted her arms up and held his powerful limbs in place. She smiled carefully when Logan rested his cheek on her shoulder.

"Where did you two go during the meeting earlier?" Gail asked, a teasing smile on her face growing larger. "Don't tell me you two are so addicted to each, you have to sneak off and fuck ever now and again?"

Logan's chuckle was loud and Miho's smile was broader.

"Nah, I just had to do some practicing." Logan said, his eyes brightly burning in the darkened section of the bar. "I've been aching to do some sword play and Miho was kind enough to be a playmate."

The mischievous looks the two gave the older woman was beyond humorous to her.

Gail nodded her head as Miho turned and whispered in Japanese to Logan. She then carefully stood up and offered her hand to him. It was almost like when they first met, her approach to him. Except the offer was her.

Her chocolate eyes holding the pure raw emotion she wanted to show him.

Logan stood up and bowed slightly to her, reaching for the sword that had been resting on the chair the entire time. Gail watched with an impish gleaming in her eyes and flashed a pearly white smile to them as Logan strapped his sword on

Just as they took each other's hand and were about to turn away, Gail spoke up.

But what ever she said fell on deaf ear.

Because Miho and Logan were half way across the bar and up six of the steps when Gail realized they had just ignored her. A month ago, Miho would have never taken a night off and would have kept patrolling even when ordered to rest.

Logan was changing her a bit, but in a good way.

Chuckling, Gail finished her drink when she noticed that the two warriors had taken theirs with them and left her with the bill.

The damn sneaky bastards.

* * *

The candles of Miho's apartment were full of color and the wax gave a tinted glow to all the candles she had lit. The living room had a few Japanese art pieces, often depicting a samurai warrior or a legend Miho was found of.

The two were sitting at a small wooden table with small cups filled with ancient Japanese tea. Miho and Logan had done this once or twice before, letting themselves return to the personas they had in Japan and even donned the old clothing

Miho had changed to a black kimono with pink flowers design over the black, her hair tied back while she was kneeling on the floor.

She was the perfect image of a maiden in Feudal Japan, the sash around her waist tied in a large knot behind her.

An image of perfect beauty in Logan's eyes

Logan wore a dark red robe with a golden dragon decorating the back and sleeves, flames running up his waist. His long hair was also pulled back into a neat pony tail.

He was almost the perfect image of a shogun samurai lord, a feeling of power and regal air surround him.

He had her heart captive.

Logan poured the tea out for her, he hands moving slowly and carefully, a broad smile on Miho's lips as she watched him. Her hands, folded in her lap they may have been, trembled as he poured his own and set the pot down.

The steam from the tea rose up and around them, the whispers of the steam curling around their cheeks, chins and eyes.

Logan bowed to her and slowly stood up. Miho watched in surprise as he went to her little kitchenette and opened the freezer. He pulled something out and grabbed two spoons from the counter.

When he sat back down, Miho laughed as he handed her a spoon and place a small tub of ice cream before her. Leaning in to him, Miho rubbed her nose against his and kissed him lightly.

He took a scoop from the tub and traces the cold metal around the pixie's lips before placing it in her mouth. Miho giggled again and did the same for him, a trail of cream trickling down her mouth from his second feeding.

So, Logan did the only sensible thing; he traced the cream up to her mouth, licking the ice cream up.

Miho then kissed him, his tongue caught in her mouth as she used her own.

Their tongue battle what seemed like forever, Logan setting the tub down and held himself up on the table.

"_Aishiteru_, Logan-kun." Miho said, kissing him again.

Logan reached up and took hold of the back of her head, his hand undoing her hair. "I love you more."

Miho effortlessly pushed the table aside and pulled herself to him. "_Shinu-hodo aishieru_." He whispered before kissing him again.

Logan froze and looked at her with hands and arms shaking, his hand sliding from her hair. His breaths became ragged as she watched him. Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her head to his shoulder.

For the first time, fear was etched in his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again." Logan said hoarsely, his hand rising to stroke her face.

"Why not?" Miho was surprised by his request when he kissed her.

Logan grasped her behind her shoulder and looped his other arm just under her ass, pulling her closer. The passion in that single kiss that nearly leveled her and left her dazed.

He broke away, not quickly but softly like the feathers of a dove.

The ice cream was forgotten on the table.

"_Kimi-no-koto igai-wa kangaerarenai_…" Logan said, his voice breathless as he spoke. "_Boku-ga hoshii-nowa kimi-dake_…"

Suddenly, she understood why it had hurt him and lunged for another kiss. A lone tear made it down bother their faces before they moved again.

Logan carefully lifted her up as he stood, her legs resting on his thighs while her feet hung in the air. They then collapsed a moment later on the bed, her kimono and his robe soon discarded on the floor.

Miho rolled him onto his back as she crawled up his chest. The desire that had been held in her eyes was coming out in a full force fury.

Logan didn't do a damn thing, nothing, to stop his lover from her unleashing of emotions.

He helped her.

* * *

Logan sighed in contentment as he held Miho under the covers, her small form pressed against his larger. Miho smiled as she traced the muscles along his forearm, a deep basso rumble coming from his chest as she did so.

His legs were tucked neatly under hers, her body completely against his. He was softly breathing on shoulder, his breathes deep and long. So were hers but Miho's weren't soft.

Miho's lover had completely exhausted her, his stamina unbelievable.

He wasn't off either though.

"I swear, _bijin_, you will be the end of me." His voice was coated in an amber liquid essence, thick, burning and soothing to the last drop.

"At least you'll die happy." Miho said as she turned in his grasp, resting her head over his shoulder.

Logan kissed her cheek softly and rested his down, the two performing the ultimate form of love. To lie bare and naked next to you love with only the thought of comfort in you mind.

A selfless thing for some to do.

* * *

A gun shot rang out like a whip crack and Logan rolled off of Miho one motion and had a knife in one hand. Miho was right behind him, a knife in hand as well. As Logan looked out the window, he pulled on his pants, forced his shoes on and then leapt out the opened window.

He landed in a crouch and ran off to the sound.

Miho, wrapped in a black kimono, ran with one of her katana swords and his on the roof above him.

As she watched him, Miho was amazed at how fast he was moving. The rain that spattered his face and chest did nothing but spur him to run faster. His well built body was blurring in the rain.

On the centre of his back was his tattoo.

A dragon, with flames etched around its body and wings spread in full glory, snaked from the top of his shoulders to his mid back. The mythical leviathan was drawn in black while the flames and other tribal design were a decorated blue.

Wrapped around the dragon, was a snake with a fire orb in its mouth. It had spines and a series of fires running down through the scales. The head of the dragon face one way and the head of the snake faced the other.

The tribal designs around the tattoo were long intercrossing marks underneath the dragon's body. The claws of the dragon each held an orb like the snake did.

She saw Logan went around the corner and Miho watched with pride as he threw his legs forward in the air, spiraling out of a bullets range. He landed with his legs wide open and his right hand down on the ground, his body sliding along the soaked tarmac.

He bent his legs and sprung up in lunge. His body was beautiful, muscles flexed and body arched like a tiger.

Miho saw three men behind a car that Logan was moving to and flung three Manji-shaped shuriken. Two buried into the face of one man with the other ripped though another's arm.

Logan slammed his hands on the hood of the car and flipped over the vehicle. He landed on the man with shurikens in his face, his crushing weight destroying the spinal cord under his feet.

"You bastard!"

Logan looked up to a man with red hair aim hi gun at him. A 45. Colt. Logan grinned at the man's actions, his movement slow and predictable to the highly trained warrior.

With the speed and fury of a wild jungle cat, Logan rammed his knee in the man's chest and then smashed his shin to the side of his head. The man was thrown against the car and flopped onto the ground like a sack of bricks.

Landing on one foot with untold grace, the half dressed warrior leaped into the air in a spin and slammed a kick into the neck of the wounded man.

Killed before he hit the ground.

As the body was on the ground, Logan saw he also had six other shurikens in his side. He looked to Miho, bowing his head slightly.

When respect was due, he paid it gladly to her.

Turning around, Logan didn't flinch as the bullet shot past his ear with a scream. In fact, he just raised an eye brow.

Spinning the knife on his finger, Logan threw the blade and nailed him between the eyes. The attackers head slammed against the car door and blood poured down to his open mouth.

Shaking his head, Logan looked up at Miho and walked over the building she was atop of. He ignored the other girls completely as they tried to talk to him, the bare back of Logan flexing as he climbed the building to his love.

Grabbing the edge his strong hands, Miho smiled as he pulled himself up into a handstand and then did a cartwheel off to the side.

Walking to her, Logan wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her head to his shoulder.

"Let's go home, _saiai_." Logan said, his body directing her away from his recent carnage as the other girls began their searches.

"_Hai_, Logan-_kun_." Miho said softly as always. "I want some more of that ice cream."

Logan's laugh is heard all across Old Town.

The two warriors walk off to their home, the rain still drizzling down on them. But they don't care. They love it, they were raised in it. The falling of water that cleansed and fed the earth also brought down an untold and unknown wrath.

Just like the wrath that the guardians of Old Town carried inside of them and would ravage on any of those willing to cross the line.

Logan and Miho.

True _kage senshi_ of Sin City

They danced on the serrated razor edge of a sword, embracing its beauty with its evil wickedness. For the sword was a weapon, no matter how much beauty it had.

Just like Miho and Logan.

Two _shujin_ Japanese swordsmen, each from a different backgrounds and raisings but equally lethal and deadly as the other.

They are meant for each other.

And none can take that from them.

* * *

Japanese Translation

Kage senshi: Shadow warrior

-kun: Japanese affectionate term

Arigatou – Thank you

-tenshi: angel; Japanese affectionate term

Bijin: Beautiful

Sensei: Teacher

Shujin: Master

Kakashi: Scarecrow

Tatsumaki: Tornado

Ryuu: Dragon

Kenjutsu: Sword fighting methods / techniques

Iaijutsu: The art of drawing the sword

Chikan: Pervert

Akarui: Bright

Fushichou: Phoenix

Aishiteru: I love you

Shinu-hodo aishieru: I love you so much, I could die

Kimi-no-koto igai-wa kangaerarenai: I can't live without you love

Boku-ga hoshii-nowa kimi-dake: You are the only one I want

Hai: Yes

* * *

Okay, a lot more speaking in Japanese. If any of it is incorrect, I apologize. My friend is trying to teach me and I'm doing pretty badly.

Well that's it. Send me a review to tell me what you think; good, bad and neither. They all help shape a writers ability and style.

-Lin


End file.
